Użytkownik:Pichusiak97/Anime/Sezon 1: Regionie Sinnoh!/RS003
skończony! Małe elektryczne rozbójniki! - Trzeci odcinek, pierwszego sezonu, pierwszej serii anime użytkownika Pichusiak. W Polsce został po raz pierwszy opublikowany 25 kwietnia 2017 roku. Treść Roxy razem ze swoim towarzyszem Glameow, po spotkaniu ze słynną Pokestylistką w końcu dotarła do Jubilife, gdzie ma zamiar zdobyć swoją pierwszą wstążkę. '' W mieście Jubilife pogoda była paskudna, chmury zakrywały całą powierzchnię nieba i były wręcz granatowe, kropił deszcz i było bardzo zimno. Nasza bohaterka zaczęła panikować jak szalona, gdyż nie lubi mieć mokrych ubrań i włosów. W pośpiechu wyjęła ze swojego małego plecaka płaszcz, który miał ją ochronić przed deszczem i dodatkowo parasolkę. Drżała z zimna, jest to jej pierwszy deszcz od czasu podróży, wcześniej oglądała go jedynie patrząc przez okno w domu. Zdruzgotana poniszczonymi włosami i mokrym ubraniem szukała schronienia, ale to na nic. Przechodząc obok pewnej uliczki, znajdującej się na lewo od dziewczyny która spostrzegła, coś małego żółtego przebiegającego na drugą stronę. Wchodząc do niej, poczuła się niepewnie, gdyż w alei było strasznie ciemno, szła powolnym krokiem, ręce jej drżały ze strachu, nogi uginały się na samą myśl o strasznym pokemonie. Atmosfera była bardzo napięta, że nie czuła kropli deszczu i chłodnego wiatru który podwiewał jej cerę. W głębi alei usłyszała dziwne odgłosy, cofnęła się dwa krotki w tył. - Auć! - Roxy upadła i okaleczyła się w kolano, nagle usłyszała jakieś warczenia i zaczęła się cofać rękoma w tył. - Uważaj!! - słysząc krzyk za sobą szybko się odwróciła, nagle na bohaterkę kierował się piorun. - Marill Armatka Wodna! Uciekaj stamtąd szybko! - Dziewczyna bez chwili zastanawiania uciekła z miejsca ataku i schroniła się za nieznajomą, która posiadała Marill'a. - Wycofaj się. - Dobrze. - Dziewczyna posłuchała nastolatki i obie razem z marillem dobiegły na chodzik po drugiej stronie uliczki. Z ciemnej otchłani wyłonił się Pichu, Elekid i Electabuzz, trzy pokemony były typu elektrycznego. Electabuzz wyższa forma Elekida stał na czele małej grupki i starał się bronić za wszelką cenę towarzyszy. Roxy spostrzegła małą elektryczną myszkę i od razu się zauroczyła. - Ale słodziak! Sprawdźmy go - Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z plecaka pokedex i przyłożyła na przeciwko pokemonów. * ''Pichu - Pokemon mysz, niższa forma pikachu. Mimo, że Pichu ma czerwone plamki na policzkach nie umie jeszcze przechowywać dużej ilości energi pioruna i szybko się męczy. Niestety strażnik grupki zauważył naszą bohaterkę i domyślił się jej zamiarach. Z jego czułków, które znajdowały się na jego głowie, zaczęły pojawiać się iskry, które świadczyły o przygotowującym się ataku. 10-latka zafascynowała małym pichu nie zwróciła uwagi na Electabuzz'a , którym celował w jej stronę. Trenerka wodnego pokemona, pchnęła Koordynatorkę na bok i sama została porażona prądem. Wodna mysz przerażona użyła stalowego ogona i wodnej broni raniąc trzy pokemony, po czym uciekły. - O nie! Pichu! - Krzyknęła smutna Roxy widząc uciekającą myszkę w inną część miasta. Chciała zacząć biec, ale została zatrzymana. - Co ty robisz?! O mały włos Electabuzz nie poraził prądem, a to bardzo boli! Niezdara! - Powiedziała zbulwersowana blondynka, która miała nadzieje, że przemówiła Roxy do rozumu, ale się niestety przeliczyła z tą myślą. - Ten Pichu... Ale on słodki muszę go mieć! - Oczy Roxy zaczęły świecić jak diamenty, policzki lekko się zarumieniły. Dziewczyna najwidoczniej bardzo lubi małe urocze stworzonka i nie umie się im oprzeć. - Taki Pichu siedzący mi na ramieniu towarzyszący mi i Glameow'owi w podróży.. ahh.. - Koordynatorka wciąż śniła marzeniami o poke myszce. Marill polał dziewczynę armatką wodną mocząc jej przy tym włosy i ubrania. Roxy zaczerwieniała, jej oczy zaczęły być czerwone, dłonie zacisnęła w pięść i przerażający wzrok skierowała ku pokemonowi. Marill bardzo przeraził odruchem Roxy i schował się za swoją trenerkę. - Uspokój się, ona nie chciała, Jestem Amanda. - Wyciągnęła dłoń ku naszej bohaterce oczekując odwzajemnienia. Panienka odwróciła się, zbulwersowana bokiem do Amandy, oparła dłonie na swoich biodrach. - Jestem Roxy - Nagle zaś jej spojrzenie zamieniło się jak najjaśniejsze diamenty, palce spletła w gest modlitwy. - Pichu, pichu, gdzie jest pichu... - Młoda dama ponownie się rozmarzyła i zaczęła marzycielskim krokiem kierować się w poszukiwania małego pokemona. - Oj Marill, a już myślałam, że zmądrzała. - Mar.. mar - Pokemon zaczął się śmiać i obie ruszyły za złotowłosą. - Glameow pokaż się! - Miar.. - Glameow pomóż mi poszukać Pichu, chce go złapać. Kot pokiwał głową i rozdzielił się szukając mysz. - Poczekaj! Roxy - Zatrzymają ją Amanda, która miała zamiar pomóc nastolatce w poszukiwaniach pokemona. Młoda panna z gorzkniałą miną zgodziła się na jej pomóc i ruszyły w centrum miasta. Słońce przykrywały ponownie ciemne chmury. Roxy zakłopotana zaczęła szybko się ubierać w płaszcz chroniąc się przed deszczem. - Pichu! Pichu! Gdzie jesteś? Pichu! Elekid! Electabuzz! - Obie dziewczyny głośno wołały pokemony krążąc wokół miasta, ale po stworkach ani śladu, tak jakby rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Niestety tak się stało, niedaleko dwóch fontann, które znajdowało się na południu miasta, pokemony były uwięzione w klatce. Pichu, Elekid i Electabuzz przy użyciu pioruna próbowali znokautować klatkę, ale niestety to na nic, była zbyć mocna. Roxy i Amanda spojrzały przerażone i szybko ruszyły na pomoc maluchom. Wokół klatki nie było nic, Amanda zaczęła się dokładnie zastanawiać. Złapała szybko towarzyszkę za rękę. - Coś jest nie tak ... Zauważ. - Palcem wskazującym zaczęła okrążać okolicę, która była pusta, niezaludniona w tym momencie, ani żywego ducha.. Nic. Roxy przyznała jej rację. Nagle Marill i Glameow spojrzały górę, na którym spostrzegły nietypowy kształt balona przypominający głowę Meowth z dwiema łapami przy boku. - A wy to kto? - Zapytała zdenerwowana Roxy. Nie mogła zrozumieć irytującego postępowania tych ludzi. Z balonu ujawniły się dwie postacie - Mężczyzna o włosach jasno fioletowych i Kobieta o jasnoróżowych włosach do pasa. Ubrani byli na biało i czarne buty, na koszulkach napisane mieli dużą literę R''. Przed nich na brzeg balowa wskoczył meowth. - Te dwie niecnoty to kłopoty. By uchronić świat od Dewastacji, by zjednoczyć Wszystkie ludy naszej racji, Miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać Racji, by gwiazd dosięgnąć Będziemy walczyć, Jessie, James Zespół R walczy w służbie zła, Więc poddaj się lub do walki Stań. MIAU TO FAKT! - Roxy i Amanda bardzo się zdziwiły, gdy Meowth przemówił ludzkim głosem. - Przecież to niemożliwe, Jak? - Krzyknęła Amanda w stronę Zespołu R. - Lata praktyki moja droga nie zrozumiesz. - Odpowiedział jej pokemon. - Zespół R? Co to za żenująca nazwa, moglibyście się bardziej wysilić. - Roxy swoim aroganckim głosem wyśmiała nazwę trójki ludzi którzy są złodziejami pokemonów. - Ty?! Za kogo się uważasz paniusiu! - Krzyknęła zdenerwowana Jessie, wyśmiana przez naszą bohaterkę. - jess spokojnie - Próbował uspokoić ją James. - Dobra kochani ruszamy w drogę, szef już za długo czeka na zdobycze. - Przerwał im Meowth klikając czerwony guzik na małym pilocie, jego efektem było powolne wciąganie klatki w górę. - Pichu.. pichuu - elekid... kid... - Ej co wy robicie?! Oddajcie te pokemony! Nie są wasze! Glameow! - Marill! -Stalowy ogon! - Obie dziewczyny wydały Komendę swoim pokemonom, ale ataki były mało skuteczne. Marill z automatu użyła Armatki, a Glameow ujawnił atak ''Tajemnicza Moc. Wokół pokemona powstała jasno różowa osłona, ale i te ataki były nie skuteczne. Bez radne dziewczyny nie wiedziały już co robić, pomieszczenie gdzie były uwięzione pokemony, nie drgnęła. Trenerki zacisnęły zęby ze złości. - Niestety nie uda wam się zniszczyć klatki ha ha ha. Ataki elektryczne, stalowe i wodne nic mu nie zrobią. Nie macie szans z nią! - Odparł James. Roxy nagle oświeciło, przecież jej glameow zna ataki typu mrocznego i ten atak byłby wstanie przełamać klatkę. - Glameow! Ciernisty Pazur! - Wydała komendę trenerka. - Co?! - Odparł meowth, który nie spodziewał się takiego zakończenia swojego planu. Rurki klatki odłamały się i wszystkie pokemony dzięki Armatce wodnej Marill, która posłużyła jako zjeżdżalnia, maluchy zjechały bezpiecznie na ziemię. - Uwaga wszyscy! Atakujcie piorunem! - Elekid, Electabuzz i Pichu użyli tego ataku, niespodziewanie glameow także wykonał te komendę, co zaskoczyło pozytywnie jego trenerkę. Błyskawica uderzyła w balon Zespołu R przenosząc ich o mile dalej. Elektryczne pokemony bardzo się cieszyły z ratunku, a Electabuzz ze smutkiem powoli podszedł i przeprosił Roxy za to, że chciał ją zaatakować z powodu małego Pichu. Dziewczyna pochyliła się nad pokemonem, głaszcząc go po czole wybaczyła mu, a mała poke myszka obserwując wszystko z boku wskoczyła Roxy na ręce, z uśmiechem na buzi ja przytulił. Niebieskie oczy trenerki zaczęły się szklić z zachwytu. - Pichu stoczysz ze mną bitwę? Chciałabym mieć cię w swojej drużynie - Pokemon spojrzał na Roxy, machnął swoją malutką łapką w jej plecak, z którego wypadł jeden z pokeballi, maluch zeskoczył z ramion nastolatki jego małe, czarne oczy skierowały się ku Elekidowi i Electabuzzowi, którzy pozwolili mu odejść. Oczy jego kolegów były załzawione i pełne bólu z rozstania. Elektryczna mysz lekkim puknięciem ogonka dotknął pokeballa. Roxy czekała na efekt końcowy i tak udało się. Pichu należy już do jej drużyny. - Tak mam Pichu! Pokaż się!- Uszczęśliwiona wybrała go, który usiadł jej na ramieniu i lekkim otarciem główki tulił się do swojej pani. - Gratulacje dziecinko, masz Pichu. Marill powrót. - Pochwaliła ją Amanda, która schowała swojego pokemona do balla. - Będę już szła do miasta Snowpoint po moją trzecią oznakę sali. Trzymaj się i uważaj. - Chwilowa towarzyszka naszej bohaterki właśnie wyruszyła w swoją stronę a Roxy z Pichu postanowiły pójść do Centrum pokemon odpocząć przed pokazami, które mają się odbyć już za dwa dni. - Wiesz pichu bardzo się cieszę, że do nas dołączyłeś. - oznajmiła dziewczyna kierując swój wzrok na pokemona. - Pichu, pich. W centrum pokemon Roxy podeszła do siostry Joy, aby zapytać się o wolny pokój. - Siostro? - Słucham Cię? Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Zapytała z pełnym uśmiechem lekarka. Jej włosy były różowe, długości do ramion i lekko pokręcone. Jej strój był lekko różowy a obok niej stała Chansey. - Czy są może wolne pokoje? Chciałabym przenocować tutaj do pokazów Jubilife. - Odpowiedziała na pytanie siostrze, która z przyjemnością pokazała dziewczynie wolny pokój. Po godzinie Roxy i jej pokemony zeszły na dół i obserwowały każdego z pośród trenerów jacy przebywali na tym terenie. W oddali siedziała dziewczyna o pięknych, białych włosach sięgających do pasa. Ubrana w białą sukienkę i kapelusz na głowie. Na kolanach siedział jej Chimchar, był pełen uśmiechu oraz pełen energii. Jego trenerka czytała jakąś książkę. - Pichu..? - Szturchnął lekko swoją trenerkę Pichu, nie wiedząc dlaczego jego pani tak skupiła swoją uwagę na tamtej dziewczynie. - Hugh..? - Chwile przemilczała, po czym dodając. - Idziemy potrenować? Oba pokemony z wielkim zapałem wybiegły na podwórko gotowe do walki. koordynatorka spojrzała pierwsze co jaka jest pogoda. Nieb ponownie było błękitne, a słońce grzało bardzo mocno, jedynie to wiatr był bardzo nieprzyjemny, zimny. Glameow siedział a na jego głowie opierał się Pichu, ich trenerka była zachwycona ich więzi. Poke myszka tracąc równowagę ześlizgnęła się z jej głowy i upadła na ziemię. Glameow swoją łapką podniosła i posadziła z powrotem malucha na górze. - Wiecie jak wy uroczo wyglądacie? Dziękuje ci, że opiekujesz się tak naszym nowym kolegą. - Pokemon uśmiechnął się. - To co zaczynamy? - Glameow Użyj pioruna, a ty Pichu wytrzymaj dobrze? - Starter wykonał komendę a mysz starała się wchłonąć elektryczną energię, ale po chwili opadł z sił. - O nie! Pichu wszystko gra? - Pich.. chu - Dlaczego? - Powiedziała pod nosem dziewczyna, nie rozumiejąc dlatego tak się stało, skoro elektryczny piorun nie powinien zaszkodzić pokemonowi. - Pichu jest jeszcze małym pokemonem, nie ważne, że typ elektryczny ale jego czerwone plamki nie wytwarzają takiej dużej ilości prądu, przez co łatwo się męczy. - Wyjaśniła wątpliwości, jakie gryzły naszą dziewczynę. Roxy odwracając się zauważyła, że była to ta sama dziewczyna, która siedziała przy oknie w centrum pokemon. Na ramieniu był Chimchar, którego nastolatka rozpoznała, a malec ją. Był to ta ognista małpka, która skierowała niechcąco miotacz płomieni w laboratorium profesora Rowana. - jestem Ophelia, a to mój pokemon Chimchar.- Przedstawiła się nie śmiało. - Cześć, jestem Roxy a twojego Chimczara już znam. - Naprawdę? - Zdziwiła się nastolatka. - Tak, bo wiesz, w dniu kiedy byłam u profesora Rowana wybrać swojego pierwszego pokemona, Chimchar był bardzo zazdrosny, że moim towarzyszem został Glameow i chciał zaatakować go miotaczem płomieni i wycelował we mnie, na szczęście mój kochany powstrzymał atak ratując mnie. - Inferno jak mogłeś tak zrobić.. - Oburzona trenerka ognistego stworka, dała mu pouczenie, aby następnym razem tak nie robił. Roxy spodobało się to, że Ophelia nadała swojemu towarzyszowi imię. - Jej twój pokemon to Inferno? - Zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna. - Tak,nazwę wzięłam od jego najwyżej formy Infernape. - Odpowiedziała nastolatka głaszcząc swojego pupila. Roxy spojrzała na swojego Glameowa. Wyraz twarzy miała zastanawiający po czym wpadła na pomysł. - Glameow nazwę Cię Miar a ciebie pichu, Pichi. - Oba towarzysze trenerki zgodzili się. Z ramienia Ophelii zeskoczył Inferno chcąc przywitać się, lecz Miar odwrócił głowę nie chcąc rozmawiać, małpce zrobiło się przykro. Powoli robiło się ciemno słońce zachodziło, a na świeżym powietrzu zrobiło się zimno, więc nasze dziewczyny postanowiły wejść do centrum pokemon zagrzać się. - Kurcze już za dwa dni pokazy. Nie mogę się już doczekać! - Powiedziała do siebie dziewczyna z dużym zapałem do działania i z pewnością siebie. Ophelia spojrzała na dziewczynę, myśląc o tym, że nigdy nie była na prawdziwych pokazach pokemon. - Roxy? - Zapytała onieśmielona. - O co chodzi? - Odpowiedziała. - No bo widzisz.. nigdy nie byłam na pokazach, mogłabym się wybrać z tobą i je zobaczyć? - nieśmiało uniosła wzrok spoglądając na koleżankę, która bez wahania się zgodziła. I tak oto skończył się kolejny dzień naszej Roxy. W końcu poznała dwie nowe osoby Amandę, która opuściła ją oraz Ophelię, swoją nową towarzyszkę w podróży. '' Ważne wydarzenia * Spotykamy Amandę i jej Marill * Roxy zauroczyła się wyglądem Pichu. Postanawia go złapać. * Pichu ucieka razem z elekidem i Electabuzzem * Zespół R kradnie pokemony. * Glameow ujawnia, że zna Ukrytą moc i piorun. * Roxy, Amanda ratują pokemony * koordynatorka łapie pichu * Amanda odchodzi. * Poznajemy Ophelie. * Ophelia ujawnia swoją wiedzę na temat pokemonów. * Chimchar ma imię - Inferno. * Roxy postanawia także nazwać swojego Glameowa - Miar. * Glameow i Chimchar nie przypadają sobie do gustu. * Dziewczyny rozpoczynają swoją wspólną podróż. Debiuty *'Ophelia' *'Zespół R''' * Amanda Pokemonów * Seviper (Jessie (Zespół R); Debiut) * mr. Mine (Jamesa (Zespół R); Debiut * ' Meowth' (Zespół R; Debiut) * Pichu ' (Roxy; Złapany; Debiut) * '''Elekid ' (Dziki; Debiut) * '''Elektabuzz (Dziki; Debiut) * Marill ''' (Jeden z mieszkanek Jubilife; Debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *Roxy' * 'Ophelia' * '''Jessie' * 'James '